Home Run
by Dr-J33
Summary: Originally posted on Archive of our own as part of class files


Sugino stood next to a hospital bed with an unconscious black haired girl in it.

"Why did this happen?..." Muttered Sugino.

He clenched his fist.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Tears started falling from his eyes, some landing on the unconscious girl before him.

"I-I'm sorry Kanzaki! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

1 DAY EARLIER...

Sugino, Nagisa, Karma, Kanzaki, Kayano and Manami were in the park.

Nagisa threw a baseball at Sugino, who knocked it away with his bat.

"Come on Nagisa, I need better pitches than that!" Said Sugino.

"Your really serious about this Sugino," said Manami.

"I wanna be ready for the home run contest this weekend," said Sugino. "The winner gets two free tickets to the next baseball game,"

"I heard second place gets a jersey signed by all the players," added Karma.

"Third place is wheel barrel of frozen shrimp," said Kayano.

"Thats a peculiar prize..." Said Kanzaki.

"Either way I want to win," said Sugino. "Nagisa throw me a good one,"

Nagisa threw a baseball at Sugino. Just like before he knocked it out of view.

"Nice one!" Said Kanzaki.

"Thanks,"

He got ready to hit again.

"Lay it on me Nagisa!"

Nagisa nodded and got ready to pitch.

"I'm sending a curveball your way!"

And with that Nagisa threw a curveball at Sugino.

"Thats more like it!"

Sugino swung, knocking the ball into the sky.

"Yeah! I'm winning those tickets for sure!"

"That was amazing Sugino!" Said Kanzaki, looking at the ball as it went further into the sky.

Just then a yellow blur flew by, coming into contact with the ball. The ball bounced off it and flew towards their direction.

"Look out!" Shouted Kayano.

But it was too late. The ball flew into Kanzaki's face, knocking her onto the ground. She laid on the ground motionless.

"KANZAKI!"

Sugino dropped the bat and ran to Kanzaki's side.

"Get help!"

Karma nodded and ran off to get help. As he left, Korosensei landed right next to them.

"Oh my goodness, Kanzaki looks pretty bad,"

"You!" Shouted Sugino. "The ball bounced off you and hit her-"

"It was an accident and I take full responsibility," said Korosensei.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Nagisa.

"The ball just missed her eye and nose but it left a nasty bruise, she'll live."

Koroensei picked the girl up in his arms.

"I'll bring her to the hospital, meet me there."

Korosensei zipped off to the hospital, leaving behind three worried youths.

* * *

Kanzaki was placed into a private room, her face half bandaged to cover her wounds.

Sugino and the others sat in the waiting room while Kanzaki's parents talked with the doctors.

"I hope shes alright..." Said Manami.

"Yeah that was a pretty nasty blow..." Added Kayano.

Sugino groaned.

"I shouldn't have hit the ball so hard," said Sugino.

"I'm the one who threw the curveball," said Nagisa. "It's my fault..."

"No, its mine," said Sugino.

They noticed Kanzaki's parents walk by, her father shot a glare at Sugino as he passed him.

"He's right to blame me..." Thought Sugino.

A nurse approached the group.

"She's not awake yet, but you can visit her if you'd like." Said the nurse.

"How is she?" Asked Nagisa.

"The baseball hit her pretty hard," replied the Nurse. "She'll heal, but she'll be in alot of pain when she wakes up."

Sugino buried his head in his hands.

"Come on Sugino, lets go see her." Said Karma.

"You guys go, I'll be here..."

Karma shrugged and the four followed the nurse to Kanzaki's room.

* * *

The next day all of Class E visited the still unconscious Kanzaki. Several of them left flowers and get well cards. Sugino didn't set one foot in her room, he just sat in the waiting room.

"I have no right to be in there," thought Sugino "I put her in here..."

Sugino clenched his fists as Korosensei walked by, clad in his human disguise.

"You haven't seen her yet?" Asked Korosensei.

Sugino shook his head.

"I don't belong there..."

Korosensei put a tentacle on his shoulder.

"If anyone is to blame its me," said Korosensei. "The ball bounced off me and hit her,"

"But I hit the ball..."

Korosensei adjusted his hat and turned to leave.

"I need to get going," said Korosensei. "Try and visit her,"

Korosensei left, accidently dropping a book as he left.

"Huh?"

Sugino picked up the book and looked it over.

"Kanzaki's science book?"

Sugino looked at the hallway, then at the book.

"I guess I could just drop it off..." He muttered to himself.

Sugino got up and walked towards Kanzaki's room.

* * *

Sugino stepped into the room and set the book on a small nightstand next to the bed, there he caught his first glimpse at Kanzaki since she was hospitalized. Half of her face was bandaged, and her face had a look of pain on it, despite not being conscious,

"Why did this happen?..." Muttered Sugino.

He clenched his fist.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Tears started falling from his eyes, some landing on the unconscious girl before him.

"I-I'm sorry Kanzaki! I'm so sorry!"

Kanzaki's eyes slowly started to open.

"Su...gi..no?"

Sugino froze up as he saw Kanzaki awaken.

"K-Kanzaki!"

She sat him in her bed and flinched, holding her face.

"Ow..."

"The doctor said you'd be in alot of pain when you woke up," said Sugino.

"Right..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Sugino.

"Theres one thing," said Kanzki.

"Yeah?"

Kanzaki pointed to her bandages.

"Could you... Kiss them..."

"Sure I can- WAIT WHAT?!"

Kanzaki blushed lightly.

"Whenever I got hurt my mom would kiss my wound to make it better..."

Sugino sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Sugino bent down and quickly kissed a spot on the right of her forehead. Kanzaki flinched, but kept smiling.

"Here..." Kanzaki pointed to her cheek.

Sugino blushed redder and kissed her cheek. Kanzaki moved her finger down to her lips.

"And here..."

"Kanzaki..."

Sugino moved in to kiss her lips. Their lips touched and eyes closed. Kanzaki's arms remained at her side while Sugino's pulled her closer. After several minutes they broke for air.

"Kanzaki..."

"Thank you," said Kanzaki.

They moved in for another kiss, but then the door swung open and several doctors rushed in.

"The patient's heartrate was rising rapidly, whats going on?!"

"Shit!" Cursed Sugino.

Sugino didn't enter the contest, but he still scored a home run..


End file.
